


Stuck in Purgatory (one shot maybe???)

by GreenTomato13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Cliffhangers, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Heaven, Hell, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Other, Sad, Suicide mention, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), crowley sits on counters cuz hes gay, gods an ineffable bastard, kinda fits cannon (just /slightly/ gayier), worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTomato13/pseuds/GreenTomato13
Summary: Crowley can't sleep so instead he does just what he was trying to avoid... thinks.(there is swearing and im not sure if im going to continue or not yet)





	Stuck in Purgatory (one shot maybe???)

Crowley's body twisted over.

He could not sleep.

Not that one needed to sleep when they were a demon, But Sleep was on occasion a wiser option than sitting around with your thoughts. Many humans knew this and that's why Crowley supposed they slept so frequently.

He rolled over, wriggled his legs, rearranged his arms and let his wings flop in a new position wistfully hoping to find the last inch of cool fabric on the bed. It was no use and after what had felt like 10 decades to the demon (but was really 5 hours), he dragged his body out of the bed before slowly unravelling his body with a long rolling stretch. The bed was made and he slithered his way out of the room and to his kitchen.

The flat was still, spare the slender slit-eyed silhouette who lazily slithered across it. Stiller than your average London flats in the area since it was unaffected by the small 2:49 am car crash going on down on the street. Crowley usually would have taken delight in watching how small inconvenient bump could cause such an annoying fight (that was avoidable by the exchange insurance information) however instead of enjoying this moment he sat crouched on a black marble countertop neglecting a boiling cup of coco...Thinking… that's what he had been trying to avoid in the first place. So now he was sat thinking about how he didn't want to think about what he was thinking about but… he was.

And he was a mess.

Crowley was more of a mess that he had ever been in his whole immortality...and he'd been in his generous share of sticky situations before with the apocalypse and everything, but at least then he wasn't suck then. That's what he hated most this time every. he was stuck, angry and worried. every single option he had brought harm and it was suffocating him. his optimism had flickered out and left him lost in the dark.

The fact was there really wasn't much he could do.

The problem is when you spend enough time around humans you can start thinking and acting a bit like them. This wasn't that much of a problem until you start forgetting that heaven and hell were not only stuck a good 6000 years behind everyone else at the best of times but were extremely keen on keeping there grudge match going. So when the two sides of the great cold war catch wind that there two garrisons have been spending a lot of recreational time together you'd expect them to have something to say about it… which they did.

And how it went down did not help matters.

The demon and angel in question had grown careless in their activities together since they foolishly simply thought things would improve after the whole antichrist incident. It had been a splendid day, they had gone to the west end and watched the Mormon musical (finding it quite amusing) then went out for drinks… a lot of drinks which ended the night with the two stumbling back to Aziraphale's bookshop.

They two celestial beings stubbled into the book shop softly giggling and arguing over weather queen or David Bowie had produced the song under pressure.

“Nah...no...cuz the bent...bently plays it...must be queen!”

“I saw it though!” Aziraphale was clearly tired and Crowley (though very intoxicated) decided to let his angel have this one since said angel had just collapsed into the corner of the sofa.

“Okay...” Crowley smiled at the sleepy bookworm intently, "I should be going". He winced as he lent the alcohol leave his system (there were perks to not being human) and turned to leave. “See you, angel.”

“Stay.” Crowley grinned, this hadn't been the first time hed been asked to stay but every time gave him the same warm feeling. He placed himself at the other end of the sofa and pulled a blanket over them both. Not a minute had passed before he felt Aziraphale's arms wrap around him and his head of silver hair rest on him. He diddnt understand why Aziraphale let himself get tired (it was optional for an angel obviously) but he never felt like mentioning it to him… after all then he wouldn't get these moments. He cherished these moments… he had only recently released why.

It was Adam who had made him realise. On one of the twos monthly visits to check on things in Tadfield (both had been entrusted to and it was easier to carpool). Adam and The Them had been more than happy to show them around, since it was guaranteed to end up with free book, sweets and some good prank ideas, and they had bumped into anathema device who had asked for a surname and address to send Christmas cards too and gotten confused when Crowley had begun to give his own after his partner. Adam had just smiled at the adults and said “he still hasn't released yet. Penny in the air.” to which started dominoes in Crowley's head…

They thought they lived together.

_Why?_

_There enemies?_

_Not a couple?_

_He wished they lived together…_

_oh..._

_He was in love with Aziraphale._

_He had been in love with Aziraphale for the most part of eternity._

_The human presumed they were a couple???_

_We dont act like a couple!_

_Are we a cute couple?_

“Penny dropped.”

After that, no one had mentioned it… everything went on as usual.

So he was perfectly happy being used as a teddy bear come pillow by the angel who didn't need to sleep while an old retro radio carefully sung midnight lullabies forgotten by the rest of the world.

As Crowley look down at the sleeping angel he finally wanted to say it aloud.  
“I love you, angel”

He sighed, that was nice...

“I love you too, dear.”

Jump would be an understatement of what Crowley did. It could only really be compared to a meme The Them had shown them about cats and cucumbers but far more snake-like in movement. The air became fluffy with embarrassment.

“You're awake!” Crowley shouted.

“Yes dear.” the reply was calm

“You hear what I said!”

“Yes dear.”

“You love me?!”

“Of course, you silly snake”

They were both blushing. Aziraphale patted the sofa next to him and Crowley sat before leaning his head into his neck. They sat letting the moment fall across them softly. Crowley looked up at his round-faced friend. He pushed himself up to the angels level and waited a moment. A small nod gave him the unspoken permission he was looking for. And as the radio played softly and the dust settled in the bookstore there lips met. It was soft, slow but both of them felt all of eternity wash away and centuries of words expressed. their teeth clinked slightly and no power in the universe could stop the wide grins that formed as their forehead pressed together and their breaths tangled in the warm air of the moment. Thre eyes laid on their entwined hands as their lungs felt light with the pure floating feeling of love. Nothing could ruin this moment...

Or at least that's what they believed.

Click.

The two turned and the world felt like it could have halted.

There in the doorway, Hastur stood with a smartphone and a deadly smirk.

“You know I came here to kill the bastard as a bit of revenge while I was up here but…” neither could move from isolating shock but beneath fear and anger were boiling. “Im sure heaven would be interested in a little intel from a friendly tip-off… now that sounds like fun”

If Adam was there I wonder if he would have said those fateful words again because in Crowley's head a penny dropped. Angels were not even meant to befriend demons at risk of earth ban… but this, this could lose an angel their wings. Crowley went to throw a punch but his fist just collided with a mass of maggots that melted and disappeared out the door.

Then things kept getting worse.

The following weeks were shit:...

  * The Metatron was pissed and forbid Aziraphale from communicating with Crowley.
  * Crowley had tried to fight multiple angels and demons who had talked to him.
  * The Metatron had caught the two secretly meeting to talk.
  * Crowley had tried to fight the Metatron with arguable efficiency (fighting light is quite difficult even for a demon).
  * Aziraphale had moved and was facing a lot of overall shittiness from heaven.
  * Crowley was being applauded by hell for manipulating heavens longest permanent resident into so much trouble
  * Crowley wished he was mortal so he could take a well-deserved jump from the top of big ben



He had then spent the last week trying to decide the best course of action. He could:  
A- send Aziraphale a goodbye message and promise to leave him alone and go back to hell to prevent him from getting in any more trouble and in turn probably end up in trouble for helping an angel get out of trouble.  
B- go to the pub and wait for this all to blow over a hope things calm down soon, hope that Aziraphale will be okay and safe and to avoid him causing any more trouble  
C- find some holy water and hope Aziraphale doesn't hate him for drinking it

And so Crowley sat cradling his (now cold) hot chocolate on his kitchen countertop trying to decide what to do.

“Was this part of the fucking ineffable bloody plan?” he grunted, sliding off the counter and walking over to the window. Carefully eyeing his plants for imperfections as he thought aloud to the city lights “He puts all his hope in the ineffable plan. all I ever hear is ineffable this ineffable that! and this is how he gets fucking treated... he doesn't deserve it! All he ever tries to do is good, okay he gets it wrong sometimes and he was going to kill a kid but he was under a lot of stress!! I guess he can be a bit of a massive asshole ... but he's my asshole! I love him!! so you can stick ur fucking ineffable plan un your massive arse you ineffable prick!... amen?" he laughed hollowly realising his face had a few tears rolling down them and his eyes were sore...

his voice was a sour wisper

"I wish I could give him a piece of my mind.”

that's when a new idea struck him.

Then he finally took a sip of his drink and allowed himself a hopeful breath.

Option D it is.


End file.
